Prove me wrong
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: He leaned closer to her, his face only a few inches away from hers, “What makes you so sure?” She cocked her head to the side, wetting her lips, “I just know.” Dramione one-shot Written for the funny quote challenge in HPCF


**_A/N: This was written for the Funny Quote Challenge set up by Imdeadsothere on the HPFC Forum. The quotes selected are in italic._**

**_I hope you like it!_**

**_I do not own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling :)_**

* * *

At exactly 9:30 pm Hermione Granger stormed inside the Heads Common room slamming the door shut behind her. As she had suspected the room was empty. She could feel the anger reddening her face and her blood boil in her veins; just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse...

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and headed for the Head Boy's door. Clenching her teeth in exasperation, she knocked on it, almost breaking it down; however there was no response.

"Draco Malfoy! You better get your ass out here, ready for rounds, right now!" She shrieked, pounding the door furiously with her small fists.

"Or what?" His response barely audible, muffled by his pillow.

Hermione let out a gasp in disbelieve; he was not challenging her. Taking out her wand, she whispered a charm, unlocking the door. She opened it and stood there, with her hands on her hips, staring at the blond boy in front of her. He was sprawled across his bed, head buried in his pillow, legs tangled in his sheets.

Hermione and Draco's relationship had improved over the last year; mainly because they were elected Heads together. After about a month of yelling, insulting and fighting, they realized they had two options: either they killed each other or they tried to act civilized and get along. At first they felt stiff and awkward, trying to make amiable conversation; but with time they had learned to relax in the other's presence. After a couple of months they had even become friends; if they weren't who they were, they might almost be called best friends. Almost.

The school had been in shock when they found out, but it was soon forgotten when the next novelty appeared. Naturally they're friends hadn't agree with their being friends but in the end they had learned to accept it, too.

For a split second, Hermione's brain went dead, at the sight of the Head Boy's naked torso between his dark-green silk sheets. The muscles of his back were toned under his skin, making her mouth water. She had already noticed his body several times but couldn't help her reaction to it every time.

The truth was, she was attracted to him. Not only to his body, but to him, the person. You could say she kind of, sort of had a teeny-tiny crush on him.

When Hermione finally snapped out of it, she reached for one of the silver pillows laying on he floor and threw it at him, hitting the back of his head.

"GET UP!"

Draco groaned as he turned lazily to look at her, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing in my room? Leave me alone!" He mumbled while throwing the pillow back at her, hitting her chest.

The brunette let out a second gasp, narrowing her eyes at him, her hands shaking from irritation, "_You do not want to piss me off right now, Malfoy._" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she remembered the events of the previous morning, "_I'm running out of places to hide the bodies... _I'm going to my room for my scarf. If you're not up and ready for rounds, I swear I will drag you through the halls half naked."

Malfoy mumbled something intelligible back, covering his head with the pillow.

When Hermione returned to the common room, wrapping her favorite purple scarf around her neck, she was surprised to find a snoozing, fully-clothed Draco, leaning against the wall. She shook her head, letting out a huge sigh in frustration as she walked towards him.

"Draco! What are you doing?!" He woke up, startled, sighing deeply as he realized what all the screaming was about.

"_I'm out of bed and dressed. What more do you want?_" He raised his hands, annoyed as grabbed his arm and led him outside.

"I want you to wake up! I don't fancy making rounds with a zombie." When they were outside, she let go of his hands and wrapped her arm around herself, shivering at the night's cold breeze.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not at the top of my game after the longest and most frustrating quidditch practice ever." The irritation showed in his eyes, even as he remembered the previous practice. It was the first practice with the new players; they had flown like trolls, bringing Draco's hopes of winning the Quidditch Cup down.

Hermione noticed the change in his mood, regretting her behavior. She had seen how a quidditch practice can wear out a wizard, "I'm sorry." He turned to her, giving her a small smile. "That bad are they?"

Draco chuckled, smirking, "Well, I won't give that kind of information to the competition..."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Urghh, like I care..."

They kept walking in silence through the empty halls, staring out the windows at the cold, cloudless night. Finally, he spoke again as they reached the courtyard, "What were you so angry about earlier? I can tell that whole... shaking redness wasn't just about me..."

Hermione nibbled at her lower lip, like she always did when she was nervous. Draco noticed this, regretting having asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay, um, I had a fight with Ron... again."

Draco raised his eyebrows, a smirk appeared on his lips, "Well, that's no surprise seeing how much of a brute Weasley is.... Seriously, I don't understand why you of all people would be friends with a person like him."

Hermione frowned in confusion, turning to look at him, "What do you mean, me of all people?"

He stopped, sitting on one of the stone benches in the courtyard. He patted the free seat next to him, motioning her to join him. Once she was seated he continued, "I mean, why you, the brightest, most talented witch in Hogwarts would be friends with the densest, dumbest, dullest, most uninteresting wizard in the school?" He pronounced every one of Ron's adjectives as if the words were nauseating him.

The brunette felt her face burn at his compliment and stared at her shoes, "You think I'm the brightest witch in the school?"

Draco looked a little surprised at her question, "Of course! I've always thought so; obviously I couldn't tell you so before. It would have been rather contradicting..."

Hermione laughed; She turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, faking surprise, "_No sarcasm, __that's new." _

"Don't get your hopes up, Granger; I was just trying to make you feel better."

He turned to look at her, noticing a small smile on her lips. The moonlight reflected on her face, making her skin look ghostly white. He liked looking at her like this; she seemed peaceful and quiet, yet the sparkle in her eyes made her look vibrant, full of life. He felt the urge to kiss her but held it back, like he always did.

He turned away for her, staring at the sky, "So what did the King Weasel do this time?"

She sighed, still upset with her redheaded friend, "He... criticized my studying habits and responsibility."

Draco knew she was trying to cover her friend and make it seem less important, "I'm sure those were the exact words he used..."

She chuckled, realizing she wouldn't have fooled anyone. Her face became serious again as she thought about Ron, "He can be very sweet at times, and he's very loyal friend, always stands up for me when I need him."

Draco frowned at her, disbelievingly, "Seriously Hermione, _if I stuck my_ _head in your ear and stared at your brain I would still have no idea what you were thinking!"_

She laughed wholeheartedly at his comment, "Well, I believe in looking at the good in everyone!" she said matter-of-fact-ly and grinned at him like a little girl, her eyes glinted in the dimness.

The blond couldn't help but shake his head, laughing at her childlike behavior, _"If you think there's good in everybody, then you obviously haven't met 'everybody'"_.

She became serious again, staring at him, meaningfully, "I was right about you..."

Draco looked up in surprise, noticing the look in her eyes; his heart began pounding in his chest. Did this mean what he thought it did? What he hoped it did? He leaned closer to her, his face only a few inches away from hers. He let his signature sexy, lazy smile linger on his lips, "What makes you so sure?"

Hermione returned his smile, looking from his nearing lips to his eyes. She cocked her head to the side, wetting her lips, "I just know." She leaned forward, so that he could feel her breath on his parted lips and whispered seductively, "But feel free to prove me wrong..."

His smile widened, "Gladly!" Draco slipped his hand up her jawline, tangling his fingers in the soft brown curls at the back of her head, pulling her closer. He crushed her soft lips with his, in a passionate kiss they had been long yearning for.

Hermione broke the kiss, panting as she pressed her forehead against his with her eyes still closed, "Thank Merlin I was wrong!"

* * *

_**A/N: In the end the story turned out completely different as I had planned it , for the better, I think...**_

_**I wasn't sure about the part where they're on the bench and Draco shows his... sensitive side, I guess... Just let me know if you think it worked out :P**_


End file.
